New Endings Bring New Begginings
by DBZFTW
Summary: what if Gohan trained during those 7 years after cell? what would have happened? that will all be answered. Sticking to the original storyline with a few twists of course. no random oc's just straight up dragon ball z with a new perspective on it R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys im taking up a dragon ball fanfiction I basically rewriting the buu saga and I will end up doing a much better version of dragonball GT. Obviously this story is about the whole "what if gohan trained after the cell games theory." this will be a long authors note but rest assure that the story will be a great one. For some of you who know ( and for those who don't) people were extremly pissed off at Akira Toriyama (creator of dragon ball, z and gt) for killing off goku and thus making gohan the strongest. So instead of making gohan the strongest he weakened gohan by saying he did not train for 7 years (which leads up to the whole Gohan in high school thing). Well im done with my jabbering so he is the disclaimer and chapter one of the story.

"Oh vegeta please read the disclaimer"

" Why should I as you know I am the prince of all sayins get the woman to do it"

Well Mr. Prince of all losers how bout I write that your precious Gravity room broke and can not be replaced in my fanfiction

" You will do NO such thing"

"Then read the Disclaimer Veggie"

"Gah stupid earthling fanfiction writers" " DBZFTW does not own Dragonball z and if he did he would screw it up by making Kakarots brat the strongest'

**wacks vegeta in the head with the Frying pan of doom**

Thanks Chi Chi

"Any time as long as you don't make my gohan a rebel"

"umm ok"

* * *

"Come on Veggie-chan I know you can hit me if you try harder" Gohan said in a mocking tone

It had been seven years since the Cell games and Vegeta has had Gohan train with him every waking moment of every day. Vegeta wanted to surpass Gohan now that Goku was deceased, but he always had problems. Kakarots eldest son always had the upper hand and his power level had nearly tripled since the Cell games. But then again so has vegeta. Vegeta already ascended to super sayin two about 2 years ago thanks to gohan. Gohan was not able to go past two but strengthend it quite a bit. He had excellent control over the form and could maintain it with ease. Gohan's saiyin side always took over for some reason during fighting. Vegeta noticed this. Gohan while fighting had a thirst for blood and he always enjoyed toying around with Vegeta.

Gohan quickly reflected another ki blast and sent one of his own back at vegeta.

"Veggiet what have I told you weak ki blasts can not hurt me" Gohan always rilled up Vegeta with nicknames to piss him off. Vegeta would loose his mind and went berserk half the time but Gohan could easily defend against it

"Brat I swear if you call me that once more I will beat you so hard you won't be able to sit on your ass for a week"

"What ever you say Vegeta" You know I wonder were most saiyins named after Vegetables? Gohan asked with a quizzical look on his face.

Vegeta imediatley charged at gohan only earning a swift blow to the stomach where he finally passed out from the 10 hours of training. Gohan picked vegeta up threw him over his back and walked out of the GR.

" Aunti Bulma" Gohan said in the sweetest most childest voice he could think of

"i believe this is yours"

Gohan layed Vegeta on the Couch and proceeded to strike up a conversation with the head of capsule corp.

" Thanks for the gift I do not know what I will do with it" Bulma said earning a chuckle out of Gohan

" Yea we haven't been able to chat in a while how have things been ?" gohan asked

" Same old same old so I heard your starting sch-----"

"GOHAN" trunks came running out and tackled Gohan to the floor.

" heya squirt I heard you and my little bro have been sparing together"

" Yea we have" Trunks then saw his father sprawlled out on the couch

" Uhh mom is dad gonna be ok" Trunks asked kind of worried

" hell be fine son Gohan just was training with him"

" Gohan your so cool I wanna be just like you when I grow up"

" Well im flattered trunks. You'll probably be stronger than me and your dad if you keep training with goten"

"YOU THINK SO" Trunks shouted with stars in his eyes

" I know so" Gohan replied with a slight chuckle

Trunks proceded to run around capsule corp due to exitement

" great you got him going now ill have to find him" Bulma said Sighing

" Glad I could help See Ya Bulma"

" Bye kid" Bulma replied in a cheery voice

Gohan quickly ran out the door and jumped in the air to fly back home.

_Damn forgot to ask him about school_. Bulma thought _eh he'll be fine but I don't think Vegeta would like loosing his sparring partner._

30 minutes later

"MOM IM HOME" Gohan yelled from outside his house.

"BIG BROTHER" Goten came running out of the house and jumped into Gohans arms

"YOUGOTTATEACHMEHOWTODOTHATFLYINGTHINGITISSOCOOL" Gohan yelled energetically

"who slow down squirt i'll teach you how to fly real soon ok"

"REALYY THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH GOHAN"

no problem Ill start teaching you as soon as I get back from sch--

"GOHAN" Chi-chi screached at an incredibly loud tone

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING COMING HOME SO LATE" Chi Chi proceeded to pull out the Frying pan of doom and Gohan and Goten cringed in fear to the sight of it.

"Mom it is only 7:30 I was training with Vegeta and then started talking to Bulma"

"HOW DARE THAT PIECE OF TRASH KEEP MY BABY FOR 10 HOURS MY GOHAN IS NOT GOING TO BE SOME THUG HE WILL BE A SCHOLOR" Chi Chi continued to scream and wave her Frying pan around

"Don't worry Mom im going to school tomarrow remember what we talked about deep breaths"?

"Now Gohan."chi chi talked in a motherly tone "Take a shower and get ready for dinner and then I want you in bed you have your first day of school tomarrow and I do not want you to be late"

"O.K Mom"

Gohan went into the house along with Goten as Chi Chi stood out looking at the now Starry Night above her

"_wow gohan is getting so mature now I can not believe it has it been seven years already since that horrible day. Oh goku I wish you were here to see our son you would be so proud". _

Chi Chi walked back into the House to finish preparing dinner as she shut the door to there mountain secluded house she only thought of one thing. Gohan going to school the next day

Woot End of the first Chappy but there are so many more. Next will be about Gohan going on his first day of school and the whole gold fighter thing so get ready. Also I want my reviewers opinion should I add anything to Gohan's first school day? Please comment,Rate and Review Please

sincerely, James


	2. Chapter 2

Woot First Chapter completed now on to number two ( ha ha). Gohan's first day of school will be one to remember and now with the disclaimer all the way from otherworld talking with us Via king kai Goku

"Hi everybody. "DBZFTW does not own DBZ and never will".

"Is that what I had to say???" Goku asked

" Good job Goku heres a cookie

* * *

"BIG BROTHER TIME TO GET UP MOM SAYS BREAKFEST NOW"

"Goten please get off of me ill be down in a few" Gohan replied in a half asleep voice.

It was gohan's first day at Orange Star High School in Satan City he was a little worried because after all he is a very shy guy around new people. Gohan got up slowly and walked into the Shower.

_Man I think this is going to be a great day. It's like mom said Ill get to meet new people. But there is one thing that I definitely don't want to happen _

**FLASHBACK 1 day ago**

"**Gohan I am sending you to school because not only is it time to meet new people and get a real education but I want you to give me one more thing" Chi-Chi said**

"**So what do you want me to give you are you talking about my grades? Because trust me mom ill be fine" Gohan replied in a somewhat worried voice**

"**Gohan I want you to give me GRANDBABIES"**

**At this point Gohan spit nearly all of the food in his mouth out and was about to have a heart attack.**

_**Not another Grandbabie talk she goes into complete grandbabie mode with stars in her eyes saying how she is not getting younger anytime soon.**_

"**You know Gohan i'm not getting younger anytime soon" she said now in a calm voice**

_**Why Me? **_**Gohan thought to himself**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Gohan was now fully awake as he got out of the shower. Gohan saw that already his mother layed out his new Orange Star uniform.

_I would wear my GI but then everyone would see that I am a martial artist. Guess it's for the best. _

Gohan thought to himself.

Gohan threw on the Uniform and ran down the stairs to see his little brother Goten already on his 15th bowl of rice Gohan decided to join him before Goten ate everything in the Son houeshold

"Gohan I just need to lay down a few rules for when you go to school" Chi Chi said in a motherly tone

"One you can train with that brute Vegeta as long as your grades are good

two do not use your powers for anything we don't need to be found out"

Chi Chi was about to say another rule but Gohan quickly interupted her

"Mom I know what and what not to do but thanks for the warnings. I better get going if I don't want to be late. Breckfast was great see ya later".

Gohan along with Chi Chi and Goten walked out of the house.

"NIMBUS" Gohan yelled for the Cloud to come to the Mountain side house. Nimbus arrived and Gohan hopped on and got ready for the ride.

"Gohan have a good day at school" Chi Chi yelled

"BYE BIG BROTHER" Goten yelled energetically as always.

Gohan was now on his way to his first day of school.

About 30 minutes later gohan finally arrived in Satan City only to notice a few criminals holding up a bank.

_Ugh more criminals.... wait if I transform into super sayin no one will recognize me._ Gohan thought to himself.

Gohan quickly transformed behind a building and went out to attack the criminals. Gohan jumped out of no where and kicked the first criminal off the car. He then swiftly punched another criminal in the gut

" Hey kid EAT LEAD" a criminal said holding an Automatic Machine Gun. The Criminal fired off a round and Gohan simply caught all of the bullets. And then kicked the armed robber in the side of the head snapping his neck (made it a little more gruesome remember he is training with vegeta) As the car was driving away gohan simply flicked his wrist and the car flipped over.

"Hey videl" Mr. Jacobs said (don't know the old dudes name well just call him Mr. Jacobs)

"Hey Mr. Jacobs what happened here"

"This freaky kid with Blonde hair took care of the criminals that were robbing this bank. I think he was your friend

"Why do you say that" Videl Replied.

"Well he was wearing that badge that you have on his shirt. Everyone is calling him the Gold Fighter now I guess we have a new hero in town"

_I wonder who that was I have to know him if he goes to Orange Star._

"Hey you" Videl said to Gohan who was a few feet away from her

"Did you see anything suspicious here like a fighter who had gold hair"

"Gold Fighter??? never heard of him" Gohan replied

"You seem awfully worried about something" Videl replied suspiciously

" It's nothing I am just gonna be late for school thats all see ya"

"Shit I'm gonna be late to" Videl said

_I'll figure out who this Gold fighter is even if it kills me _Videl thought to herself as she was on her way to Orange Star High"

25 minutes later

"Class please settle down" The Male Teacher asked "I SAID SETTLE DOWN" The teacher raised his voice at this point

"Today we have a new student joining us he scored perfect marks on every entrance exam math,english

science..."

"Thats your cue my boy" the teacher whispered to gohan

Gohan slowly walked in sporting the trademark Song Grin.

"Hey everybody" Gohan said in a timid voice as he was very shy around new people

"Ooh look hes a cutie" Erasa whispered to videl

"Yea a real cutie Erasa more like a nerd boy" whispered Sharpner

"Gohan you may sit where ever you wish" the teacher said

"HEY NEW BOY YOU CAN SIT OVER HERE" Erasa yelled

"Thank you" Gohan said

Gohan walked up the stairs leading to his seat and sat down in time for attendance to be taken

"Hey I know you. You were the guy near the bank where those criminals were robbing"

"Yea uh thats me" Gohan replied sheepishly.

"And the Gold Fighter showed up, don't forget that Videl" Erasa said as she flipped her hair.

" Who's the Gold Fighter??" Gohan asked with a blank expression on his face

" Well he has gold hair and he was able to do all of these insane things like catching bullets and stuff" Erasa answered back

_Crap I can't have them learning anything else about me_

"Im sure this gold fighter or whatever is no match for Mr. Satan" Sharpner said

"Yea my Dad is the strongest in the world" Videl replied

"YOU FOUR IN THE BACK STOP YOUR TALKING" the teacher was about to go on but just then the bell rung

End of chapter 2 a little shorter than I excpected but I need to draw things out a bit so gohan could have a few more days in highschool than the anime gives him. Sorry about the delay btw I had a family issue and I was studying for tests (I HATE CHEMISTRY WITH A BURNING PASSION). Can't wait for chapter 3 until then see ya


	3. Chapter 3

Hola Mi Amigos and Amigas(Yay for spanish) We are now one to chapter three of thes fanfiction. The review count hasn't changed but im sure eventually it will. And thank you to all the people who favorited( dont think thats a word but don't care) my story now with the disclaimer done by Vegeta once again

Now Vegeta we won't have an iccedent like the last time am I correct

"Yes DBZFTW" Vegeta Replied

"Because if it does happen again I will write in Bulma makes you sleep on the couch for a whole month

" Fine Gah you stupid baka DBZFTW does not on Dragon ball z and never will"

"Thank you Vegiee"

"Humph"

* * *

The last few periods went by pretty quick Gohan started to become friends with Sharpner, Erasa and Videl. The learned more about each other and really there was nothing for Gohan to do because he already learned everything when he was 8 years old. Erasa caused a scene in one class when she found out Gohan lived in the 439 Mountain Area because it is very far away from Satan City. Gohan also learned that he would have to attend a field trip to Capsule Corp. **FlashBack**

"**Ok class" Mr. Jenkins said**

"**In one weeks time we will be going on a field trip to capsule corp.**

**Everyone jumped up and was extremly happy but gohan wasn't knowing that he would have to fight with Vegeta in front of everyone else**

_**Damn I can't be found out but mom is gonna make me go on this trip**_

**END OF FLASHBACL**

Finally it was the last period of the day gym class.

"Welcome students today we will be playing the game of baseball now I want there to be two team captains so Videl and sharpner you pick your teams" the teacher said as he went off behind home plate waiting for the teams to be made up

"Here Videl you can take nerd boy over there" Sharpner said in a cocky tone

"Gee thanks sharpner" Videl replied sarcastically

It was finally gohans turn to bat ( decided to change things around a little bit none of him jumping 50 feet in the air.) Gohan stepped into the batters box

"Son you know your batting left handed right?" the gym steacher asked

"Is that a bad thing"

"No its fine gohan carry on"

_Im gonna throw the heat to nerd boy he won't know what hit him _sharpner thought

Sharpner threw a fastball on the low inside part of the betters box Gohan swung and crushed the ball a good 10 yards. The other students watched in awe as the ball went sailing.

"Coach if I hit the ball over the fence it is a home run right"? Gohan asked

"Uh yeah son you can uh round the bases" everyone was completely shocked sharpner fell over anime style while everyone else was wide eyeing gohan as he trotted the bases

_Damn I should not have put that much strength into my swing._ Gohan had a clear look of frustration on his face _eh ill take it out on Vegeta but in the mean time I have to watch myself around Videl this entire school day she has been watching me._

As Gohan touched home plate the Coach signaled that class was over and the students could go home. Gohan was going to go over to capsule corp. to spar with vegeta and then head back to his house to tell his mother of the field trip to CC later next week. As Gohan walked out of the boys locker room he noticed Videl following him around.

_Jezze she's following me all day _Gohan thought as he walked out the building and around the corner. He then proceded to fly up on top of a building to avoid Videl.

_That was close I can't get caught by her and the worst part is she works for the police so if I try to help her solve crime as the gold fighter she eventually figure out it's me I'll ask Bulma to make a costume that I could wear so Videl can not recognize me._

Gohan finally reached CC to be greeted by trunks a little more calm then last time.

"Hey Gohan"

"Hey Trunks how've ya been?"

"Fine you looking for my mom or my dad?" Trunks replied

" I'm looking for Bulma is she in her lab" Gohan asked

"Yeah i'll take you to her"

Gohan Followed trunks to Bulmas lab on the way there Gohan told trunks about High school.

"Hey Bulma whats going on" Gohan asked as soon as he walked in

"Nothing much Gohan" Bulma replied

"Bulma I was wondering could you do me a favor and make me a costume so I can fight crime"

"Sure thing gohan but why don't you just go super? That is sure to hide your identity" Bulma asked

"Well there is this girl thats really persistant on finding out the identity of the gold fighter so I want to wear a costum so she won't figure out its me" Gohan replied

"Oh so this is about a Girl I see, go train with Vegeta and by the time your finished the suit should be done" Bulma said with a grin

Gohan's face turned a bright red as he went to change into is G.I

Gohan Changed into is G.I and walked into the GR.

"Hey Vegeta hows training been"

"Humph you know damn well hows it's been you have been handing me my ass from day one" Vegeta replied with a clear look of frustration that a child surpassed him

Vegeta and Gohan went into a heated training session they were both at Super Sayain 2 but Gohan had the clear advantage and he was only using half of his power. All of a sudden Gohan stopped

"Hey Vegeta" Gohan said

"What is it Brat" Vegeta replied

"Im getting this strange feeling from where my tail used to be could you look at it"?

"Fine but if you trick me I will beat you to a bloody pulp" Vegeta answered back

Gohan pulled down his pants just enough so vegeta could see where Gohan's tail used to be or in this case.

"Gohan your tale it's growing back" Vegeta said almost shocked but proud none the less

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S GROWING BACK I GOT IT REMOVED WHY IS IT BACK" Gohan screamed

"Will you be Quiet Gohan sometimes you are more of an imbecile than that circus clown of a father you have" Vegeta snapped back

"I'll get the Woman to look at it but i'm positive that its from the training" Vegeta said

Vegeta took Gohan to see Bulma about this "Incident".

"WOMAN WHERE ARE YOU" Vegeta Screamed

"WHERE DO YOU THINK I AM PRINCE OF ALL JERKS" Bulma screamed back.

"COME OUT HERE AND LOOK AT KAKAROTS ELDEST THIS INSTANT" Vegeta said with an authoritative tone

"FINE YOU FLAME HAIRED IDIOT" Bulma answered back and getting Vegeta seriously pissed in the process

Bulma examined Gohan and determined that indeed his tale was growing back. Both Vegeta and Bulma were shocked that Gohan actually wanted to keep the tale and how he would not mind breaking the news to his mother.

"A true Sayain always keeps what is rightfully his . I like Gohan's attitude he is now embracing his Sayain nauture" Vegeta said in a serious yet happy tone

"Are these words of praise coming from the great sayain prince?" Gohan answered back cockily

"Don't push it boy" Vegeta Sneered

"Well I best be going thanks for everything" Gohan replied Cheerfully and took to the sky.

Whew sorry about the delay the chapter was supposed to come out thursday but I fell down a flight of stairs at school and nearly killed myself so give me a break. Next chapter should appear by next friday. The story is going to pick up very soon after chapter 4 im going to have a brief summary of what occurred with sayiaman and the whole videl training to fly thing see ya guys


	4. Chapter 4

Hello to everyone first I would like to say thank you to my reviewers your input is always a great thing to have. Secondly this is chapter four of this story and so far so good. I might be getting a little ahead of myself but I am planning two sequels to this story once im done with it. This story is gonna have around 40-80 chapters in it at least thats what I am aiming for it could be more but I just don't know right now. As for the sequels one is going to be a re-write of GT and the other is going to be dragon ball AF because I know how everyone wants to see an ssj5. With out further ado here is the disclaimer read by the beautiful owner of capsule corp. Bulma Briefs

"Stop your going to make me blush"

"I just tell em as I see em Bulma. Vegeta doesn't give you enough compliments so some one as to"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID FAN FICTION WRITER" Vegeta screams

"VEGETA THATS IT YOUR ON THE COUCH TONIGHT ****wacks him with the frying pan****

"I HATE THAT DENDE FORSAKEN PAN" vegeta replied on the floor

"uhh bulma you mind reading the disclaimer????"

"Sure sweetie. DBZFTW or James does not own Dragon Ball Z"

"Yeah he would just fuck it up" Vegeta interupted bulma

*****WACK*****

"Like I was saying it is owned by akira Toriyama"

"Blasted Woman" Vegeta was practically dead when saying this

* * *

"What a lovely couple they are"

Gohan finally touch downed near his home and started to walk in. it was a friday so with the weekend coming up he would have to get ready for an intense sparring session with Vegeta.

"Mom I'm Home" Gohan raised his voice a bit to get his mothers attention

Chi-Chi came out of the house with the frying pan of doom and started stomping up to Gohan

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN GOHAN? I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU SCHOOL ENDED 3 HOURS AGO".

By this time Gohan was already smacked in the head with the frying pan 5 times

"Mommy I was at capsule corp visting auntie Bulma" Gohan knew if he sounded like a five year old Chi-Chi would stop hitting him. Chi-Chi embraced him with a bone crushing hug

"Oh Gohan im so sorry I just can't stay mad at you when you do that" Chi Chi replied apologetically

"Can't breath Mom" Gohan said blue in the face

"Sorry sweetie now why were you at CC?"

"Well I needed Bulma to make me a Disguise for when I fight crime"

"Well thats fine Gohan as long as your grades are kept up than you can prance around in that silly costume all you want"

"Thanks I guess.........whens dinner"?

"Dinner should be in around 5 minutes so get your brother up from his nap and bring him down stairs please"

"We're talking about Goten the kid who never stops running around the same kid who could run on empty for hours" Gohan replied with a look of disbelief.

"Yea this morning I was training with him and he was really tired after it I don't even want to tell you what he did".

Gohan nearly had a heart attack his mom TRAINING his younger brother

"wow mom I didn't think that you wanted him to train but I thought wrong" Gohan replied

* * *

"Well I would like him to have some qualities that Goku had besides the looks" Chi-Chi said while finishing up the rice cooking on the stove.

Dinner was going smoothly in the son house until Gohan decided to bring up his two "problems"

"Mom I need to tell you something" Gohan said wearily

"What is it Gohan are you ok you don't sound to well" Chi-Chi said as she started to worry a bit.

"I have to go on a school field trip to capsule corp is that all right with you"? Gohan asked

"Oh sure it is sweetie when is it" Chi Chi replied asking another question

"four weeks" Gohan answered

* * *

_I can't tell her about the tail yet she will freak and try to cut it off. I guess she will eventually find out about in on her own._

(here comes all the Sayiaman shit but the twist is videl does not find out sayiaman's identity until later. It's just a brief summary of what Gohan did involving Sayiaman and it leads up to the capsule corp field trip).

Time quickly passed by for Gohan. Over the course of 4 weeks he was able to turn The Great Sayiaman into a crime fighting super hero that was often partnered with Videl by the media. There were a few close calls with the daughter of Hercule Satan but Gohan managed to narrowly escape from the clutches of Videl. One thing Gohan knew was that Videl would stop at nothing to find out who the real identity of The Great Sayiaman was.

The Bus slowly came to a halt in front of the large dome shaped CC building.

"Hey Nerd Boy you and Bulma Briefs can discuss science theories today with each other" Sharpner said in a sarcastic voice

"Can it Sharpie" Videl said mocking sharpners name

" What ever Videl when did you become so defensive over Nerd boy any way" Sharpner snaped back

Videl blushed a bit and then shut her mouth which was very unvidel like

"Whatever Sharpie i'll be the bigger person here and ignore you"

The class slowly walked up to the main entrance of CC when they heard a siren

WARNING YOU ARE TRESSPASSING ON PRIVATE GROUND LEAVE IMEDIATLEY OR YOU WILL BE ELIMINASTES IN 5.........4.........3.......2......

"TRUNKS WILL YOU STOP PLAYING WITH THE SECURITY SYSTEM" Bulma Screeched

"Awh Moooooooooooom I was gonna shut it off I swear" Trunks replied

At this point everyone started laughing with the exception of Sharpner who was hiding behind a bush

"You can come out Sharpie" Erasa said in a bubbly tone

Sharpner walked out of the bush with his face redder than a tomato

Bulma opened the door to be greeted by a high school class.

"Hello Everyone sorry about that little accident my Son was just fooling around. My name is Bulma Briefs and.....

Bulma stopped talking for a second when she saw gohan

"GOHAN" Bulma yelled

all of a sudden all of the students turned around and stared right at Gohan. Gohan could hear people muttering how can he know the Bulma Briefs?

"Uhhh-hh-hh hey Bulma" Gohan replied at this point Gohan was sweating a ton

"Hey Nerd Boy how do you know Bulma Briefs" Sharpner finally opened his fat mouth"

"Yeah how do you know Bulma Briefs Gohan" the entire class said all at once.

"Gohan I did not know this was your class you could have told me when you came over the other day" Bulma said

The class started to all give the evil eye to Gohan for not telling him how he knows Bulma Briefs

"Oh well I know Gohan because when I was a teenager a little younger then you guys are I traveled around the world with Gohan's father. I have been friends with Gohan's family for years" Bulma said before Gohan even had a chance to speak.

"We'll come on let me show you around capsule corp" Bulma finally said breaking awkward silence"

The tour was going Fine. Gohans classmates especially Videl were amazed that Gohan was friends with Bulma. Everything was going as planned until they walked past the GR

"As you can see this is the Gravity room which I built myself. It is used for martial artists such as my husband to train in" Bulma explained

"Mrs. Briefs what does the gravity room do"? Erasa Asked

"Please call me Bulma but the Gravity room increases how much pressure is put on you body. It is almost like wieght training with out the wieghts" Bulma explained once again

Vegeta sensed Gohans ki from the GR and immedetly stopped training. He walked up to the Door to see Gohan's Classmates standing outside observing him.

"Woman what are these infernal beings doing" Vegeta Questioned as he came out of the GR

"Vegeta cool it their just observing what the Gravity room does" Bulma answered back

"What does it matter they are all incredible weaklings with the exception of Kakkarots brat so why even bother" Vegeta snapped back

Videl looked like she was about to explode _the nerve of this guy and who the hell is kakkarot? _She thought to herself she was about to scream at Vegeta but Gohan intervened.

"Vegeta not all of them are weaklings there is someone I know here that is very strong espically for a girl her age" Gohan answered back and everyone knew he was talking about Videl

Videl slightly blushed and thank Gohan.

"Ahh the brat finally shows We spar now no questions" Vegeta Said in a cocky tone

Now whispers were spread through out the class Gohan actually fighting everyone thought Vegeta was crazy.

_Gohan is not a fighter or is he? He hides so many things I just learnt a little about his father today what other secrets is he keeping_ videl thought to herself

"Vegeta im on a class trip and I'm kind of busy well spar later" Gohan replied in a worried voice not wanting to be found out

"Brat if you don't get your ass in the GR right now I WILL BLAST THESE INGRAINS OF YOURS TO KINGDOM COME" Vegeta started yelling

At this point everyone was freaking out Sharpner hid behind Videl and Gohan along with the rest of the class

"Fine Vegeta if you insist ley me change into my Fighting G.I

A few moments later Gohan came back in his classic Purple Fighting G.I. The girls Saw how well built Gohan was and started to literally fall over themselves while the guys were in shock that "Nerd Boy" was this muscular. Gohan followed Vegeta into the G.R and approached the shorter man.

"Vegeta we can't transform at least not now any way I can't be found out just yet" Gohan whispered in

"Fine brat but that means 3 extra hours of training tomarrow".

"So Gohan" Vegeta raised his voice "How high do you want the Machine"

"Vegeta don't make a scene" Gohan said "Fine I want it 500 times earths gravity".

Is Nerd Boy serious no way he can handel that let a real man do it" Sharpner said in the manliest voice he could muster

:Sharpie just before you were cowering behind Gohan Zip it" Videl Snapped back causing snickers from the rest of the class

Vegeta set the gravity on 500 and it barley effected Gohan. Then they charged at each other with Lightning speed Gohan quickly had the upper hand as the entire crowd including bulma watched in Awe. Vegeta was trying to match Gohan punch for punch but it was to no avail. Gohan was giving Vegeta the beating of his life.

"Thats it Brat I have had enough of your petty games im transforming I don't care about these pathetic humans" Vegeta said in a furious tone

In a flash of Gold light Vegeta ascended straight to SSJ2

"No way He's the gold fighter he looks just like that guy from the cell games" one student spoke

"Nah the gold fighter that saved the town looked different also the real gold fighter was taller" another student answered back

there was chaos in the halls of CC Bulma just shook her head and knew that she could not prevent any of this from happening. _That husband of mine with his macho ego_

"Vegeta I Can't believe you I refuse to acsend" Gohan stated

"Fine brat now you will be on the end of a beating" Vegeta said and teleported to gohan swiftly kicking him up against the wall of the G.R Vegeta Continued to pound Gohan as the other students watch in horror as this "Mad man" was beating the life out of a fellow classmate

"Come on brat are you going to do anything or are you as weak as that Circus Clown of a father that you have or should I say had" Vegeta said knowing that it would make Gohan's blood boil. Vegeta thought Gohan would transform to his ascended state after hearing the insult to his father

"VEGETA YOU NEVER INSULT MY FATHER" Gohan yelled back at Vegeta and he shouted

"Kaioken time 20" (I know he doesnt know the Kaioken move in the anime but Goku taught him in my fanfic so deal with it :)

A red aura flared around Gohan and he had a angry look in his eye. Vegeta did not expect this result but shortly realized that Gohan was to smart to fall for one of the Saiyan prince's trick.

Gohan shot right at Vegeta and started hitting the saiyan prince in his weakest spots.

"THIS IS FOR INSULTING ME" Gohan said as he delivered a skull crushing blow to Vegeta's head

"THIS IS FOR INSULTING MY PRIDE" Gohan now shouted as he Sharply kicked Vegeta in the back sending him flying and pinned up against the wall of the G.R

"AND THIS IS INSULTING MY FATHER" Gohan screamed as he started to charge up a blast

"KAME...........

HAME............

"DON'T DO IT GOHAN" Bulma yelled but it was to no use the G.R was sound proof

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Gohan unleashed the blast Right at Vegeta Promptly............

DUM DUM DUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My first Cliff hanger does Vegeta Live or Die Find out next time. Also sorry about no update in a while I had 3 tests this past week and I was studying for them(I hate Chemistry, Spanish hope my teachers die in a plane crash lol) ill get the next update as soon as I can Peace :)


	5. Chapter 5

Wooh chapter 5 is here after that cliff hanger....

"FAN FICTION WRITER HOW DARE YOU LET ME GET BLOWN UP BY KAKAROTS BRAT"

Vegeta screamed

"Can it prince of all retards you don't even know if I killed you yet"

"THATS IT I WILL BLAST YOU TO THE NEXT DIMENSION FINAL...."

*****WACK****** Vegeta gets mauled by the frying pan of doom once again

"Thanks Bulma You to Chi Chi"

"Any Time"

"Ok and on to the disclaimer done by the sensational sisters all the way from the Pokemon World

"Like Lilly Violet what like are we like doing here???" Daisy asked

"I like don't no but we have to like read like hard words and stuff" Violet answered

"So like this guy over here does not like own this stuff" They all said in unison

"Wow and I thought just blonds were dumb" Vegeta said

******WACK*******WACK******* Vegeta gets hit over the head with the frying pan 10 times

* * *

"THATS WHAT YOU GET YOU SEXIST JERK" All of the Women yelled in unison

Half of the gravity room ended up being destroyed with no sign of Vegeta. Bulma was balling her eyes out while Videl and the rest of the class was speechless and in shock that Gohan could do this.

Gohan dug through a few pieces and found Vegeta

"Now Veggie what have we learned today" Gohan said taunting the Prince of All Saiyans

"Don't mess with Kakarots Brat" Vegeta Answered weakly

"Good I can see I finally got through that thick skull of yours. I'll Take you to the Infirmary" Gohan said mocking Vegeta once again

Gohan proceeded to turn around to see Bulma and everyone else staring at him.

_Shit they saw that awe mom is gonna kill me what am I going to say at school?????_ Gohan thought to himself

"Bulma he is fine I'll just take him to the infirmary" Everyone just shook their head and as Gohan walked away they started talking

"HOLY SHIT NERD BOY ROCKS"

"HE MAULED THAT GUY AND HE WALKS RIGHT PAST US LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED" antoher student screamed in shock. At this point Erasa had passed out while sharpner looked like he crapped himself. Videl was trying to keep her composure but she was struggling. At this time Mr. Jacobs who was heading up the field trip decided to call off the field trip.

"Mrs. Briefs I am very sorry about what happened today involving Gohan" Mr. Jacobs said to Bulma trying to apologize.

"Oh it's quite all right it has happened a few times before between those two it's really no trouble Gohan did not cause me any harm just my loud mouth of a husband. If you asked me vegeta deserved it". Bulma replied

"Oh and one more thing Mr. Jacobs, Gohan is not in trouble so don't suspend him or anything" Bulma said _otherwise chi-chi will have a baby_(not literally :)

"Yes " Jacobs replied.

The next day came quickly for Gohan at least after he told his mother of the incident she wacked him with the frying pan of doom so hard he went unconcious. The mighty warrior that defeated cell was put in his place by his own mother. Once Gohan woke up from his "Nice Nap" it was time to go to school. After seeing Gohan's little display he decided he would shake things up a bit. Gohan Dressed in a loose fitting short sleeve T-shirt that had the words On the Front "what doesn't kill you" and on the back it read "Makes you stronger". Gohan went with a pair of light blue jeans and wore a new pair of sneakers ( we call them sneakers here in brooklyn New York if you call it tennis shoes thats fine) that had been sitting in his closet ever since Bulma gave them to him. Once Gohan arrived at school he was met by some glares but nothing really out of the normal. He walked to his first class which was math and sat down next to Erasa. Videl and Sharpner.

"Hey guys whats up"? Gohan asked casually "You know the nerve of some people today I was getting Glares from everyone I don't know why though.

"Oh please Gohan not only are you not wearing that nerdy atire but everyone heard how you nearly killed the husband of Bulma Briefs" Videl snapped back in a nasty tone

"Yea Nerd Boy you could have told us that you knew the most powerful person in the world". Sharpner added on

"Well whats your take on this Erasa"? Gohan asked

"Well um Gohan your totally hot and you kick serious ass " Erasa said

Gohan, Face vaulted anime style while videl looked at Erasa wide eyed and Sharpner simply was in a trance.

"Well I see we're not the suttle type" Gohan Answered using his famous Son Grin

"Well ya know Gohan it is the truth I might seem like a dumb blonds but I am fairly intelligent" Erasa replied

"The key word there is fairly" Sharpner said and then was hit by both Erasa and Videl. The teacher soon came into the class room and had an announcement.

"Hello Class" replied the english teacher. "Today a new student graces our presence say hello to Lime Lao

Gohan nearly fell out of his chair when he heard the name and lime now a beautiful teenager walked through the classroom door.

"Hi my name is Lime I have been home schooled up until now it was nice meeting you all" Lime said in a cheerful tone

"Class I will give you a free period today on the accounts of the new student you can talk but at a sensable level" Said Ms. Devaro

"Lime why don't you take a seat next to Videl"

Lime walked up the stairs and proceeded to take the seat next to Videl as the class began to start talking amongst another.

"Well I Hope your happy Gohan Son. Seven years and you never came by after that I expected better things from you" Lime said in an annoyed tone

Gohan cringed and Videl, Erasa and Sharpner started to give Gohan a glare that would made even Vegeta shake

"Lime I'm sorry please forgive me you know with all thats been going on latley espicially the thing with you know who" Gohan said

Lime starred at Gohan for a minute and then replied

"I swear you are impossible to stay mad at you know I could never thank you enough for what you did for my village". Lime said then gave Gohan a peck on the cheek which made him turn redder than a tomato

"Wow even nerd boy gets Girls im actually impressed" Sharpner said

"Blondie you are 10 times more nerdy than Gohan" Lime said and with that she started to catch up with Gohan. All f a sudden videl's watched beeped in

"What is it chief" Videl responded

"Ms. Videl there is a huge hostage situation could you please go 3 miles form your current location"

"Be there in 5 chief"

* * *

Videl ran out the door of the classroom. Gohan proceeded to ask the teacher for a bathroom break and went out to quickly help Videl.

Saiyaman and Videl arrived on the scene even though videl was a little pissed at Saiyaman for showing up. They quickly entered the building to try and negotiate with the hostages.

"Please if we can meet your demands could you let the hostages go" Videl asked in a pleading voice not wanting anyone to get killed by the group of 10.

"Sir if you do not cease your weapons I will be forced to bring you down through violence" Gohan said in a dramatic tone

"The only one thats going down is Satan's bitch of a daughter" The crook replied as he shot off a round at Videl. Gohan managed to stop most of them but a few hit Videl knocking her down and causing her to bleed profusely.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT HER LIKE THAT" Gohan screamed and charged at the robbers at lightning speed quickly disposing of them all. Videl was now unconcious from the blood lose and Gohan felt her Ki dropping. He picked Videl Bridal style and flew as fast as he could to kami's look out. Leaving the press in awe as they saw saiyaman taking Videl away

**AT KAMI'S PLACE**

"DENDE I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW" Gohan yelled to the guardian of the Earth. Dende came rushing over to see that Videl was on the floor with her Ki dropping from the lose of blood. Dende quickly healed her but could not heal the amount of blood she lost. Gohan brought Videl to one of the spare rooms of the lookout and waited in there with her.

**3 hours later**

"Ugh where am I I remember being shot but after that it is all blank" she said

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Videl screamed as she saw Gohan in the chair next to the bed

"Uhh hey Videl"

"GOHAN SON YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO WHERE THE HELL AM I" Videl said as she raised her voice very high to Gohan

"Well Videl were at the look out I took you here after you got shot when we tried to stop the hostage situation" Gohan replied back

"Wait what do you mean by we......................HOLY SHIT YOUR SAYIAMAN" Videl said in an excited but annoyed tone

"Videl I'm really sorry for not telling you I just did not want anyone to find out you know nerd boy is actually a freak" Gohan said frantically.

"Well Gohan i'll keep this secret of yours on 3 conditions one you teach me how to fly and two you enter the upcoming WMAT and three I get to meet your family". Videl said

"Are you Blackmailing me" Gohan said

"Yes videl replied non chalantly

"So Gohan I assume school is over can you fly me back to my house you can explain everything to my dad".

"O.K videl" _Dende please make sure Satan does not remember me._

Gohan and videl walked outside the look out not realizing they were holding hands with each other and met dende and Mr. Popo

"It looks like the two lovebirds are back" Picolo said smirking a bit

"What do you mean by that Picolo?" Gohan asked as both of the teens looked down to see they were holding each others hands. Both of them quickly pulled away and a blush formed on Gohan and Videl's faces

_Was I just holding hands with Gohan I can't believe it_ Videl thought

"Well you should believe it Videl"

"DID YOU JUST READ MY MIND YOU LITTLE GREEN MAN" Videl shouted at Dende

"Videl Calm down your speaking to the guardian of earth he can read everyone's mind"

"yeah like I am going to believe that a little green man gaurds the earth isn't that my dads job?" Videl said

"Well you see Videl dende guards the earth by sensing on coming danger and then relays it to the most powerful fighters to alert them of the evil heading towards earth" Gohan said

"Come on videl lets get you Home. Bye Piccolo, bye Dende by Popo" Gohan said as he picked Videl up and flew her to the Satan Mansion in his Saiyaman outfit.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BABY GIRL YOU BETTER NOT HAVE TOUCHED HER OR I'LL DYNAMITE PUNCH YOU YOU LITTLE PUNK" Hercule said Screaming at Gohan

"Mr. Satan I can assure you I did not violate your daughter in any way she was shot nd I went to take care of her by bringing her to a private hospital" Gohan replied to Mr. Satan.

"WELL NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD TELL ME ABOUT IT AFTER ALL I AM THE MAN WHO DEFEATED CELL". Hercule babbled triumphantly

"O.K Mr. Satan i'll be leaving now see ya. Bye Videl" Gohan said as he gave her a peck on the cheek to infuriate Satan. All of that training with Vegeta was definitely giving Gohan some of the Prince's personality traits. Videl blushed like crazy and Mr. Satan Exploded

"HOW DARE YOU KISS MY DAUGHTER" Hercule bellowed as he went to punch Gohan. Gohan stuck a hand up and caught Satan's punch with ease. Videl and Mr. Satan were shocked by this no one has caught a Satan Dynamite punch before.

"Next time Hercule do your research of who people are. Does Goku Son ring any bells? He was the last WMAT winner before you and died in the fight with Cell. Your pathetic punches could not do anything against me or my father so with that I will leave" Gohan said coldly and took to the sky.

Phew another chapter down. Next Videl will join the Son family for dinner and a surprise guest comes and visits. See what happens next time on DRAGON BALL Z

Theme music

DA DA DA DA DA DADA DA DADADA DADADADADA BUM BUM BUM (lol that sucked)


	6. Chapter 6

Wow chapter 6 is here already just a month ago this was an idea but it turned into a reality. Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter and here is the disclaimer by Gohan

"DBZFTW does not own dragonball z though I wish he did I am kickas in the story"

"Thanks Gohan you are a bit of a nerd in the anime I wanted to change that"

"GOHAN WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT SWEARING MY BABY BOY IS GOING TO BE THUG" Chi-chi exclaim ****starts to cry hysterically****

* * *

"Don't you just love family moments?????"

Chapter 6 what in HFIL just happened?

Gohan was flying briskly to his house he knew his mother would be pissed at him for cutting school but he didn't care. Hercule got to him he could not stand how that man took his credit and restrained him self from blasting the "World Champ"

_I should have sent him into the next century. One blast he would be over with......... Wait I have to stop hanging around Vegeta so much but Hercule does deserve to be punished_

Gohan touched down in front of his house to be greeted by a frying pan wielding Chi-Chi

"GOHAN WHY DID YOU CUT SCHOOL I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THIS" Chi Chi yelled at her eldest son. She was about to hit Gohan with the frying pan of doom when Gohan caught her wrist.

"Mom a close friend of mine nearly got killed I brought her to Dende to be healed" Gohan said in a tone that would send shivers down Cell's spine.

Chi chi was speechless as Gohan just walked right past her into the house.

The next day at school....

Gohan was walking up the stairs to his seat in home room when Erasa started talking to Gohan.

"Hey cutie hows it goin. Where were you yesterday you never came back to class" Erasa Said in her usual cheerful tone

"It does not concern you Erasa so if you don't mind back off" Gohan said with no emotion

"Jeez nerd boy what bit you in the ass" Sharpner said in a cocky tone

Gohan went up to Sharpner picked him up by the neck and shoved him at the wall

"What was that Sharpner say that to my face" Gohan said looking like he was about to kill. The entire class turned around to see Gohan ready to beat the life out of Sharpner. Videl walked in and was shocked at the scene

"Gohan put him down right now" Videl ordered Gohan

"Yeah like your gonna do something about it Satan" Gohan sneered

"I'll reveal your secret" Videl said causing the class to whisper amongst themselves while sharpner's face was slowly turning red

"Go right ahead see if I care" Gohan snapped back at videl

_What in dendes name is up with him after yesterday._

"Gohan don't make me use force" Videl exclaimed

"Whats a weakling like you going to do about it" Gohan said as he put sharpner down. Sharpner was gasping for air. Videl was fuming when the teacher came in

"Class take your seats" The teacher said

Gohan went over to his eat and sat down quietly. At this point everyone was staring at him shocked to see what just happened but then again, when Gohan got mad you did not want to mess around with him

"Didn't your mothers tell you staring is rude" Gohan said with his eyes closed

"Didn't your mom ever tell you that trying to kill some one is rude" Sharpner answered back in his tough guy attitude

"Sharpie want me to snap you neck this time, that can be arranged" Gohan replied causing sharpner to shut his mouth. Videl went over to Gohan and ugged him

"I don't know what type of mood swings your having but don't forget our deal" Videl reminded Gohan

"These mood swings are caused by your idiotic father but if you wish I will still teach you" Gohan replied

at this point videl was red with anger but calmed herself

"Fine Gohan see you later" videl answered

"O.K"

The rest of the day went by quick no one really talked to Gohan after the incident and then it was time for school to end. Gohan walked right past his locker and was about to go home when he was grabbed by the baseball team.

"Listen you mess with one of us you mess with all of us" The supposed leader of the group said

Gohan did not reply and walked right past them but before laving them completely gohan delivered a swift kick to the captain and the captain ended up in a dented locker.

_What is up with me today I feel so angry like I could kill. Especially when videl is around I get these mood swings I can't describe this feeling inside. _Gohan thought to himself

Gohan saw Videl Sharpner and Erasa by this big tree outside of the campus. He decided to walk over

_Might as well apologize I better ask Vegeta if this is a sayian thing_( Vegeta is the only person that Gohan can go to for certain "urges" when he is angry)

"Hey Sharpner I wanted to say that I am sorry for nearly tearing your head off. I haven't been having the best week in the world and I have been a bit edgy"

All three teens were just staring at him so Gohan decided to continue

"And Erasa I am sorry for snapping on you like that I was raised better and I should have treated you with respect as all women should be treated with and thats it i'll see you guys later"

Gohan started walking away and then came back

"Oh and Videl I have been noticing you snooping around a bit lately I don't really mind it but if you want to know more about me you can come over anytime you like I really don't care your not a bother"

"Uh how bout tonight" Videl blabbed covering her mouth as soon as the words came out. She was met by gazes from Sharpner and Erasa

"Sure, no problem Videl and I can help you with that thing if you want me to. Oh and its 439 mountain area In case you don't remeber"

"Yea sure Gohan see ya later" Videl responded

"What was that all about Vi what do you need help with?" Erasa asked

"Well I haven't been doing good in math so Gohan offered to Tutor me" Videl answered

"I think Nerd boy is trying to get in your pants" Sharpner responded and was then met with a kick in the groin

**later that day**

Videl was flying in her Jet copter to Gohan's house expecting her first flying lesson from Gohan. She was wearing the normal attire that she always had on the white t shirt and black shorts acompanied by a pair of boots. She finally landed at the Son household. She saw a women who looked to be in her mid 30's but was obviously older than that.

"Excuse me are you Gohan's mother" Videl asked

"And who might you be looking for my son" Chi-chi responded

"Gohan offered my lessons on how to fly and he said to come by today after school" Videl said

"Well thats fine just don't interfere with his training for the world... oh look here he comes now" Chi Chi answered

"Hey mom hey Videl" Gohan spoke

"Oh videl this is my little brother Goten I hope you don't mind a flying partner" Gohan said to videl

"Are you my Big Brothers Girlfriend"? Gohan asked with his child like demeanor causing Gohan and videl to blush

"No were just good friends" Videl responded

"Now Gohan I don't mind your training this young lady but you get something straight" Chi Chi said directing her words to videl

"You keep your filthy hands off my Gohan" Chi Chi said earning a gasp from Gohan

"LISTEN I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR TRASHY TALK LADY" Videl screamed at the top of her lungs

"NO YOU LISTEN MY GOHAN NEEDS TO TRAIN TO WIN HIS FAMILY THE PRIZE MONEY AND DOES NOT NEED TO BE DISTRACTED BY A HUSSY LIKE YOU". Chi Chi exclaimed

"I'M NOT A HUSSY IT'S TRAINING NOT ELOPING THE TWO DON'T MIX"

"My mommy and daddy got married at the WMAT didn't you mom"

****Chi-Chi goes into flashback mode*****

Oh yes it was like only yesterday. My goku and I were fighting one minute and then the next minute we wee driving off into the sunset. I guess love and fighting do really mix

****End of Chi Chi Flashback*****

Gohan just let out a sigh and slapped himself in the forehead as he heard this story for the umpteenth time.

"Ok Gohan take this girl to your flying what ever but be back in 2 hours because we are having dinner. Just make sure you don't do anything you will regret" Chi Chi said

"MOM" Gohan screamed

"GOHAN WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT RAISING YOUR VOICE"****WACK****

Gohan was brought to the ground by the infamous Frying pan

"Excuse me Mrs. Son can't that kill him" Videl asked

"Oh call me Chi-Chi and no it does not kill him it hurts quite a lot but Gohan"s head is as hard as a rock."

"Come on Videl i'll show you to the spot that we will train. Gohan said before taking in a huge breath of air "NIMBUS" He yelled. The cloud came over ready to take an order from Gohan

"Nimbus please take my brother to the spot we usually train" Nimbus shook a little and Goten jumped on the clouds back and took off. Gohan proceeded to pick Videl up once again bridal style forming a blush on her face and took to the sky"

_My little boy is growing up oh I can't wait for grandchildren_

(the whole flying thing is coming up i'll save you about 3 episodes of DBZ and just explain it in a summary but i'll include the important parts

About 15 minutes later Gohan videl and goten arrived to the training grounds. Gohan first had to teach Videl about Ki or the force that is inside everyone. Videl was amazed to say the least and was a but frustrated when she tried to fly only to be out done by goten who was zipping around in the air faster than the speed of light. What both of the teens did not notice was that there relationship was now growing. Gohan and Videl slowly developed feelings for each other as the idea of being a couple came into their head more frequently. Finally after two long hours of Videl finally struggling to fly the group of three headed back to the Son household. Gohan, Videl and Goten were walking to the house when they were greeted by yelling.

"WOMAN WHY DID YOU BRING ME TO THIS BLASTED PLACE" Vegeta bellowed

"Come on Vegeta if you don't be nice I will accidently self destruct your precious gravity room"

"fine i'll stay for now but YOU ARE MESSING WITH THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS"

At this point the lovely couple did not see Gohan and Videl standing there and all videl could think is

_what's a saiyan?_

"Whats a saiyan?" Videl said interupting the feuding couple

"Well you see Videl Saiyan is Vegeta's last name so--"

"Don't listen to that womans preposterous babble, Saiyans are a warrior race from the planet Vegeta named after my father king Vegeta". Vegeta said earning gasps from Gohan Videl, Bulma and now Chi-Chi

"Veggie I think you took to many painkillers today"

"BLASTED WOMAN I AM NOT HIGH ON MEDICATION I****WACK****

before Vegeta could say anything else he was met with the frying pan of doom.

"Sorry about that now lets enjoy the dinner that I prepared. Bulma please bring your husband over to the table". Chi-Chi said followed up by mumbling from vegeta

Dinner was going as planned when all of a sudden Videl jumped up and punched Gohan in the arm as hard as she could

"Hey Videl what was that for" Gohan said annoyed even though the punch did not hurt him

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT THA'S FOR YOU PERVERT YOU GRABBED MY LEG" Videl said screaming right in Gohans face

"Videl I swear my mother taught me better than that I would never do that with out asking".

"OH SO I SUPPOSE GOTEN DID IT" Videl said screaming

"frid waf" Goten said with his mouth full

"GOTEN WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TALKING WITH FOOD IN YOUR MOUTH" Chi Chi screamed

"HARPY WILL YOU SHUT UP I AM TRYING TO HEAR THE argument BETWEEN KAKAROT'S ELDEST AND HIS MATE"

all of a sudden everything stopped and there was nothing but silence

"Excuse me Vegeta did you just say that I am Gohan's mate?" Videl said literally looking like she was going to explode"

"Yes I did because I know when the brat is lying and he isn't right now. His hand clearly did not touch you but I think Gohan know what did". Vegeta said smirking

"Brat why don't you look down on what is holding that girls thigh" Vegeta stated triumphantly.

Gohan looked down to see his tale grasping Videl's leg

"GOHAN WHY IN DENDE'S NAME DO YOU HAVE A TAIL" Videl screamed

Chi-Chi fainted at this point, and bulma just shook her head while vegeta had that yeah i'm right look on his face

ugh well you see videl I was gonna tell you about this sooner but...

"I tell you girl." Vegeta said

"And Woman you can not use the medication excuse because I was telling the truth".

"You see long ago there actually was a planet named Vegeta. It was ruled by a race known as Saiyan's whose anatomy is extremely close to that of the people of earth the only difference is that we saiyans are much stronger than you earthlings, we physically never age and we have tails which are the key to our strength but one of our greatest weaknesses as well. One day when my father King Vegeta was ruling the planet an evil galatic tyrant known as Freiza destroyed my home planet leaving only 7 surving saiyans. Out of the 7 I am the only full blooded one remaining. Each of these saiyans were sent to different planets Gohan's father Kakkarot or Goku as you earthlings call him landed here on planet earth and was on a mission to wipe out all existance. The only problem was that baka fell on his head and forgot his mission thus becoming a nature loving idiotic bafoon. Eventually Kakkarot settled down and had a family with his harpy of a wife. They gave birth to one son Gohan and then shortly after I came here to take over the earth. Kakarot subsiquently defeated me but spared my life. Fast forward into the future I settled down on this mudball of a planet with Bulma first as a house guest but then as a husband. Shortly after Gohan's father was killed Gohan saved my life eve though I hate to admit it I found newfound respect for the brat. 7 years have passed since the incident of Kakkarot's death and this leads to where we are now. A saiyan's tail wrap's around a certain woman when it recognizes that the saiyan has found its mate. In this case Gohan's tail wrapped around you because Gohan feels a strong mental and emotional connection towards you. And obviously recongnizes the fact that you are the closest thing to a saiyan female he will ever meet attitude in all" Vegeta finnished with that

"Wow Honey I am impressed that you able to explain all of that so calmly" Bulma said

"Yeah whatever you know what I get tonight though right"

"PLEASE I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT" Gohan screamed still beat red from vegeta's explanation

"Wait, so your saying that Gohan is part alien and thats the reason he has a tail"? Videl asked

"Precisely mate of the brat" Vegeta said smirking

"And me and Gohan are destined to be Mates"?

"Yes again"

"WHAT IN HFIL IS MATES SUPPOSED TO MEAN" Videl screamed turning at Gohan

"Well you see Videl Mating is like ugh how can I explain it with goten around" Gohan said

"Here i'll explain in earth like terms it the brat is going to have sex with you" Vegeta said

Videl imediatley blushed red was all over her face.

"See brat the tail does not lie by the woman's blushing it signifies that she has probably have had thoughts of you mating before" Vegeta said

"Gohan is there any other secrets you would like to tell me now because I really am all ear's considering the fact that your part alien which I can believe because of your tail." Videl asked slowly getting angrier

"Well there is one more but you don't want to hear it" Gohan said in a worried tone

"OOH this is getting good" Bulma squealed Chi-Chi wake up Gohan is telling Videl everything

"WHAT GOHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Chi-Chi awoke and pulled out her frying pan

"NOT THAT BLASTED PAN HARPY GIVE IT UP ALREADY" Vegeta screamed

"Ok Videl don't mind them here i'll take you to a place where we can talk in private. Do you think you can fly on your own"?

"Yes Gohan I am perfectly capable of doing things by myself" Videl said as she and Gohan took to the air.

Phew I think this is my longest chapter yet. A lot happened over the course of this one and there is more to come. Gohan will start spilling everything to Videl and we might get a vist from the voice of gok. Sorry for not updating in a while by the way I had loads of school work because report cards are right around the corner and I got swine flu which adds fuel to the fire. I'll try to get a weekly update out so until then


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is here I think this one will be the longest chappy yet. Thanks for everyones input in the last story my loyal followers what will happen in this chapter of the Dragon ball z saga? rating could change I might do a lemon between Z's favorite teenage couple. Here is the disclaimer

* * *

**I don't own dragonball z if I did gohan would not be a pathetic weakling in the anime**

Gohan and videl touched down at the lake around 2 miles from where Gohan house is at Mt. Pauzo.

This lake always had special meaning to Gohan as it was the same place his father brought him to right before the cell games. Over the years Gohan was able to accept his Fathers decision of staying dead but every once in a while he would have to come back to the lake.

"Ok Videl i'll say it right now every thing Vegeta just stated is indeed true about myself. I am part Alien but that is not the full story" Gohan said

"I knew you were hiding something" Videl stated Triumphantley

"Ok Videl I will sum everything up as short as possible with out leaving out any details. At age 5 I was kidnapped by my uncle planning to take me away from the earth so he could raise me as a real saiyan. My Father fought my uncle and then died saving me. Shortly after this we found out that two more saiyans one who was Vegeta were coming to the earth to purge the planet. I was trained under Piccolo or as you know him Demon king Piccolo until the other Saiyians arrived. My father received training while he was dead and was resurrected with the dragon balls. My Father defeated the Saiyians but spared Vegeta's life. Fast forward a bit I was trained again to fight a galactic tyrant known as Freiza on the planet Namek and eventually my Father transformed into the thing you call the gold fighter and defeated Frezia. After this came cell and the androids My father was stricken with a severe heart disease but Trunks Bulma and Vegeta's son from the future, came and gave my father the antidote. Once my Father was back to his normal health I was trained yet again but this time to fight Cell. Eventually during the Cell games my father sacrificed his own life because of my foolishness but it was all in vain because Cell came back even stronger. I then had to fight Cell yet again this time destroying him for good. I let your father take the credit because I really did not want my family to be disturbed by the vultures that you call the press".

"Gohan". "Yeah Videl" "Your serious about all of this right" Videl asked "Yes I am" Gohan replied

"Well ok" Videl stated and a split second later she fainted

"Dende help me" Gohan said as he picked Videl up started to fly away

"Gohan what took you so- OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FUTURE WIFE" Chi-Chi screamed

"HARPY CALM DOWN she just passed out for Dende's sake" Vegeta said in his usual vegeta-esk tone

"DON'T CALL ME HARPY YOU STUPID MONKEY" *WACK** The frying pan makes another saiyan crumble

"Damn that blasted pan" Vegeta said

"I really need to get on of those Chi it puts my husband in his place" Bulma stated

"Thats the only way I can control them all" Chi Chi replied

"Um Mom videl passed out could you get me a wet rag" Gohan said

"O.K son" and Chi-Chi started walking to the son household which was less than a few feet away

"So kid lemme guess you told her she freaked and then she passed out" Bulma said

"You took the words right out of my mouth Bulma" Gohan answered

"Hey Vegeta wanna spar" Gohan asked the Saiyan prince who was currently stuffing his face with the Spicy tuna rolls Chi-Chi made. Vegeta took a gulp swallowing his food and said

"Fine Brat i'll kick your ass in front of your mother and your mate" Vegeta said and then smirked

"I don't think so Veggie-Chan I have some new techniques to demonstrate on the Prince of one person"

"What was that brat"

"Oh you heard me Short stuff I will kick your Rear from one end of this mountain to the other. You know it is pathetic when the son of a third class warrior has more power than royalty." Especially when the Prince's name sounds very close to the word Vegetable". And before Gohan could go on any further Vegeta dove at him and engaged him in a fight

Chi Chi came running back out at the site with a rag in one hand and her Weapon of mass destruction in the other. At this point Videl to woke up to two Saiyan's trying to beat the life out of one another.

"Wow big brother is so awesome he is better than your dad trunks" Goten stated exuberantly

"Nuh-uh my Dad is the strongest ever" Trunks stated boldly

"What do you think Big Sister" Goten said to Videl

"Wwhat- what happened?" Videl asked as her eyes were fluttering

"Oh dear Gohan told you about his past and you passed out and now my husband and him are fighting" Bulma replied nonchalantly.

Gohan and Vegeta who were already powered up to SSJ2 were in a heated battle. Gohan was using about ¼ of his power while Vegeta was fighting at full strength. Punch after Punch Gohan kept on dodging as the two were moving at such fast speeds you could just here the crackles of raw energy.

"Brat Your Holding back, You and I both know your much stronger than this or have you been slacking during our sparring sessions? Vegeta asked

"Your the ones thats slacking half pint im not even up to half of my power and im already wiping the floor with you"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING HALF PINT" Vegeta screamed as at this point he started charging up His most powerful attack

"Vegeta don't do it" Gohan said

"FINAL" Vegeta said completley ignoring the Half Saiyan

"FLASH" Vegeta Screamed and launched his attack. Gohan had to act quick this attack was about equal to 5 vegeta's all at the ascended level

"VEGETA WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Bulma screamed

_I have to end this now_ Gohan thought. He went straight to his maximum power level and got in his classic stance

KA

ME

HA

ME

At this point Vegeta's ultimate attack was literally 5 feet in front of Gohan

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Gohan Pushed a ton of energy into the Kamehameha wave but vegeta contunied to pour energy into his Final flash as well.

"BRAT THIS IS TO TEST YOUR TRUE STRENGTH" Vegeta Yelled as the wind was violently whipping around the two. Videl Chi-Chi and Bulma were holding onto a tree for dear life as everything was getting blown away by the gale force gusts. Goten and trunks were holding their ground but barley.

_I have to dig deeper to find more energy. But I think vegeta has gone completely mad I have to find something else inside of me or other wise all of this training was for nothing._

Thats when it happened. Gohan found the energy he was looking for an released it.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Gohan bellowed as his Blast quickly engulfed The Final Flash. Vegeta Moved out fo the way at this point and watched the blast sore off into the atmosphere. When he looked down he couldn't believe what he saw. There was Gohan with long flowing gold hair surrounded by sparks of electricty. Gohan achieved the impossible a new super saiyan level.

Muwahaha you all thought I was dead but I am alive. I too off ayear of writing after a tough time with school and my personal life. I really needed to focus on my grades then I unfortunately tore my Labrum in my right arm from excessively pitching. This story won't die.

Also I was thinking about including an O.C a female saiyan to add some controversey to Gohan's and Videl's budding love life

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BUDDING LOVE LIFE"

Geez come down Videl your worse than that banshee Chi-Chi

**WACK. **

Ow what in the HFIL was that for?

"FOR CALLING ME A BANSHEE"


End file.
